


What's in a name?

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Walt rethinks the dynamics of his and Jesse's relationship.





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun inspired by my work on the prompt fic "Bound" in which Walt asks Jesse to "say my name" and a re-watch of _Cat's in the Bag..._ in which Walt smokes Jesse's weed. These elements just came together and created this bit of nonsense (set a little later on in the series than _Cat's..._ and this time Walt's sharing). It's pretty much a dialogue fic, right up until the last bit.

"Mr White?"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes... you can be quite cool."

"Why, thank you, Jesse."

"You're welcome."

"Jesse?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you still call me Mr White?"

"Because that's your name?"

"Well. Yes. Yes, it is. But isn't it a little formal? Could you not bring yourself to call me Walt from time to time?"

"I don't know. It's like, er... Well, it's all to do with the structure of things, yo. The whole... y'know, the whole structure of the thing."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Jesse."

"It's about respect, right? Respect for your elders."

"Ha! _Elders?_ I'm not quite in my dotage yet, Jesse."

"I know, but you're still my elder."

"That means nothing! Not now. I mean, after all we've been through? The two of us. We're equals, Jesse! Equal... men. Outlaws! Us against the world. Fifty-fifty, right? Right? Am I right?"

"You're high, Mr White."

"Nooo... Not really. Well, alright, yes, maybe I am just a little bit. But this has nothing to do with... It's more about..."

"What?"

"Call me by my name, Jesse. To hell with respect for your elders."

"Mr White--"

"C'mon! Disrespect me, Jesse!"

"I think we need to get some coffee or something. How about some fresh air? I'll open a window-"

"Look at me. Look at me, Jesse."

"I am looking at you."

"Okay. Now say it. Call me Walt. I want to know what it sounds like when you say it."

"You're acting kinda weird now, Mr White."

"Jesse!"

"Okay! Okay. Whatever you say, _Walt_."

"Now say it again."

"Why?"

"Please, Jesse."

"Walt?"

"And again."

"Wa--"

Jesse didn't quite manage to say it a third time. He was stopped in his tracks, his voice suddenly taken from him, stolen by a kiss.


End file.
